cable_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ángeles Vidal
Ángeles Vidal ws a main character in Netflix's Spanish Original Series, Cable Girls ''from Season 1 to Season 4. She is portrayed by Maggie Civantos. She was considered the best and most experienced operator in the company. Early Life Not much is known about Ángeles‘ early life other than she married Mario and gave birth to their daughter, Sofia. Mario had started cheating on her with several girls in the company and started an affair with Carolina, Francisco’s secretary, prior to the beginning of the show. Throughout the Series Season 1 Ángeles first meets Carlota, Lidia and Marga when they turn up too late for the test for new switchboard operators. She blames this on herself so they get to take the test anyway and the four women become friends. She is asked by her husband, Mario, to stop working and become a stay at home mum which she reluctantly agrees to as she loves her job and has been offered a promotion by Sara. What she doesn’t know is that Mario wants her to quit working as he is having an affair with Carolina, Francisco’s secretary. When Lidia and the others tell her about her husband’s affair she doesn’t want to believe it at first. But when Marga swears it‘s the truth and she finds lipsticks stains on his shirts, she confronts him and Carolina about it. Mario tells her it was a mistake and won’t happen again. She tells Carolina she is pregnant and Carolina confronts Mario about it who had promised her to leave his wife for her. Carolina, who seems to feel guilty, also tells Ángeles that Mario had not only been cheating on Angeles with her (Carolina) but with several other girls in the company. Mario tries to talk to Ángeles and says he wants to be a father for his children which Ángeles takes a proof that he is still in a relationship with Caroline who told him about the pregnancy. She lies to him, saying she is not pregnant. She decides to keep working at the company and stops obeying her husband to which he reacts violently, beating her and causing her to have a miscarriage, ignorant of her pregnancy. Mario feels guilty for having killed his unborn child but still continues abusing Angeles. Angeles then plans to leave Madrid with her daughter and start a new life with false papers that Lidia gets from Victoria. However Mario finds out about the plan and takes Sofía with him, ignoring Angeles‘ begging not to take her daughter from her. Season 2 In ((Chapter 10: Pact)) Àngeles wanted to go to the police and admit she killed Mario but Lidia convinced her not to. She told the girls how horrible prison is and that they should all get rid of the body and keep the incident a secret. They wrapped the body in a tablecloth and carried it to Mario’s car, ignorant of Sara watching them. It was left unclear how much Sara really knew and saw. Later they threw Mario’s body off a bridge. Marga was scared and proposes they should go to the police and explain that Àngeles acted in self-defense. But Àngeles, who felt guilty that she involved her friends in her problems, feared nobody would believe them. She said she needed to think of her daughter now and claimed she doesn’t regret killing Mario - which shocks Marga - as life with him was hell. She promised to take the blame if the police would ever find out. Lidia made a plan for Àngeles: She should take her daughter to the village where her mother lives and claim that the latter is ill if anyone asks questions. When the police questions her she should tell them she went to her mother’s and Mario, who wanted to pick her up, didn’t come. Lidia also stresses how important it was that none of the girls ever talked about how Mario died. We later saw Àngeles lying sleepless in her bed. She looked at a photo from her wedding and then angrily ripped it apart. She then put on a dress and lipstick and gave herself a confident look in the mirror. The next day Pablo told Uribe that Mario stole 5000 Pesetas from the company to which Uribe reacted by calling the police and informing all employees about the incident, even though Lidia tried to keep him from doing so. She went to Àngeles to warn her to leave and Àngeles packed her suitcase. When Lidia warned her she looked too good (dressed up, makeup, ...) for a wife who had been left, Àngeles told her she had enough of doing what other people asked her to do which she had done all her life. Before they could leave the apartment Inspector Cuevas, who had just been assigned to the theft case, arrived to interrogate Mario. He asked Àngeles when she had last seen her husband to which she replied they had argued last night and he hadn’t come come since. Cuevas also asked her for a photo of Mario but she couldn’t give him one as she had destroyed them all the night before. He also ended Àngeles plans of visiting her mother as he told her not to leave the city until the case was closed so she could inform the police if Mario returned. She then asked him to tell her as soon as he found out the whereabouts of her husband, pretending to be concerned about Mario. Alba realised they could take advantage of the theft as the police believed Mario was on the run with the money. The chicas decided to put something that belonged to Mario on a train to increase this suspicion. The plan was later carried out with the help of Carlota and Sara with the latter dressing up as a man and leaving Mario’s suitcase and hat behind in a train. Àngeles then went to Inspector Cuevas to tell him Mario had apparently packed his things and left her for another women. She even showed him a letter “from Mario” but told Cuevas she didn’t know who the woman was. She confirmed that Mario had had other affairs before. However Carolina, who was later questioned by Cuevas, revealed Mario had given her the money he had stolen ash she had asked him for financial aid because of her pregnancy. She said she was sure he wouldn’t leave and start a new life. Season 3 ''TBA Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Physical Appearance Angeles is a thin woman of average height. She has curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Personality TBA Relationships Mario Mario is Angeles’ controlling and cheating husband. He pressures Angeles to leave her job to become a stay at home mother and depend on him to take care of her. He also wants her to stay at home so she won’t find out about his affair with Carolina, Francisco’s secretary. When her friends tell her about the affair she at first doesn‘t want to believe it but then confirms her suspicion by telling Carolina that she suspects Mario’s having an affair with another operator and that she is pregnant. Carolina tells Mario and he confronts Angeles and apologises, saying he wants to be there for his children—confirming her suspicions that he is still having an affair with Carolina. She then tells her that she lied about her pregnancy and only used it to find out if Mario is really cheating, Carolina also tells Angeles that she isn’t the only one he’s cheated with but that he always goes back to Angeles. Ángeles stops being Mario’s housewife and for example tells him to iron his shirts himself. He starts abusing her physically and she ends up having a miscarriage. She plans to leave him and start a new life but Mario stops her and takes their daughter, Sofia, away from her. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 4 Characters